Convergent Waves
by MonMonCandie
Summary: 50 Sentences Challenge from LiveJournal. Young adults from two different shores—that's all they were, but like waves in the ocean, they were bound to meet. ‹‹Volkner/Jasmine; AlexandrianShipping››


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is not mine. Prompts are from the LiveJournal challenge community, _1sentence._

**A/N: **I started writing this a long while back, but only managed to finish it now. :) One sentence challenges are pretty fun to do. Pardon me if there's a switch in tense for some of the prompts; I was trying to keep to present tense, but I don't have much experience in it yet. Oh, and I _may have _been cheating as some of the prompts aren't really 'one sentence'. :P

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

**.: Comfort :.  
**It's a comfort to know he's in control of almost every aspect of his life moving forward, but then Volkner meets Jasmine for the first time and she's a crossroad he never thought to prepare for.

**.: Kiss :.**  
She blushes at the idea of sharing a kiss with the Sunyshore Gym Leader because Jasmine realizes that the Volkner standing before her is quite different from the one in her naïve fantasies.

**.: Soft :.**  
She sleeps on the sofa like a vulnerable Mareep, so he takes this chance to steal a moment; brushing his fingers over the soft texture of her cheeks and ignoring the voice in his head that taunts him to act like a Mightyena on the hunt.

**.: Pain :.**  
Admittedly, Jasmine knows Flint is a good friend, but she feels envious watching him interact so naturally with Volkner; knowing that whenever he calls Flint 'a pain', it's out of endearment.

**.: Potatoes :.**  
"It's not something I like to eat," he deadpans, biting back a laugh when Jasmine stares in shock after he reveals his stance on mashed potatoes.

**.: Rain :.**  
According to Volkner, it rarely rains in Sunyshore City; so when it finally happens, the Olivine native believes it a treat to be in the rain with the cool (yet sopping wet) local Gym Leader.

**.: Chocolate :.  
**Eating chocolate isn't bad on occasion, though he finds himself craving it every time Jasmine coats her lips with the aftertaste of hot cocoa.

**.: Happiness :.  
**It's no secret that a lot of Volkner's happiness comes from raising his Pokémon with great care and affection—it's enough to put a smile on Jasmine's face too.

**.: Telephone :.**  
Long periods of silence during their phone conversations are hard to avoid, but Volkner is patient since he knows Jasmine will eventually whisper, "I miss you…"

**.: Ears :.  
**When she turns him down because his requests are _slightly_ embarrassing, Jasmine swears Volkner grows Jolteon ears just to give her the 'defeated Eevee' look (and it works every time).

**.: Name :.  
**Volkner wasn't expecting her to unleash a giant, steel snake—with immunity to electricity no doubt—in a one-on-one battle when she offers it (isn't 'jasmine' the name of a _flower?_).

**.: Sensual :.  
**They stare at each other for no more than a minute before Jasmine hides her face in her hands; Volkner eating the last Lava Cookie as the brunette scolds, "Looking at me like that is cheating, Volkner…!"

**.: Death :.  
**Flint grins, teasing, "Dude, if it's only been a week since Jasmine went home and you're sulking this much, then death has _nothing _on you."

**.: Sex :.**  
When Flint walks in on them talking about sex, he's mistaken; and Jasmine realizes it's a fruitless endeavor to clarify that she and Volkner were guessing the _gender _of her newly acquired Mawile egg.

**.: Touch :.  
**Sometimes the Sunyshore Gym Leader doesn't touch Jasmine on the mentality that she is fragile, but she quickly rectifies his misconceptions with nothing more than an unpredictable need to touch _him._

**.: Weakness :.  
**It's hard for her to decide if Volkner is a source of strength or the beginnings of a weakness when he smiles from the bottom of his heart.

**.: Tears :.  
**He's too proud to admit his mistakes and she's too stubborn to back down when they argue; however, once she unwillingly lets the tears roll down and he cools off to comfort her, Volkner wonders why they were fighting in the first place.

**.: Speed :.  
**Ignoring Volkner's eye roll, Jasmine affectionately wraps her arms around Luxray's neck and coos, "You don't need to be the speediest member on the team—not when you have such beautiful eyes…"

**.: Wind :.  
**He watches the wind dance around her during a warm summer day and—despite the fact that she's content—Volkner can't wrap his head around one thing as he asks, "Doesn't having long hair on days like this _bother _you?"

**.: Freedom :.  
**Being in the Sinnoh region was Jasmine's declaration of freedom from her responsibilities (for the time being anyways) and she wishes Volkner could step out of his shell to experience that same sensation.

**.: Life :.  
**Maybe visiting Candice in Snowpoint City was a bad idea because all Volkner hears from listening to the girls' conversation is fashion, travelling, and life—_his _life to be exact.

**.: Jealousy :.**  
Volkner gets a little defensive when Jasmine spends too much time with Flint or mentions her friend, Morty, until it dawns on her to ask, "Volkner…are you _jealous?"_

**.: Hands :.  
**When no one's looking, Volkner secretly takes hold of her hand within the crowded stadium of the Pokémon World Tournament, knowing Jasmine needs someone to keep her grounded among the flashing lights of the media.

**.: Taste :.  
**Volkner has a tendency to tease her, being careful not to overstep his boundaries, but sometimes it makes the Olivine native wonder: what is up with Electric-type Gym Leaders and their weird taste in jokes?

**.: Devotion :.  
**Though the steel snake glares in warning, Volkner knows how devoted Rusty is to Jasmine and reassures it honestly, "I promise I'll take care of her, big guy—I swear."

**.: Forever :.  
**She rarely believes in 'forever' since she knows nothing _can _last forever, but the Johto Gym Leader wants to believe Volkner can prove her wrong…

**.: Blood :.  
**When he bleeds, Volkner swallows the pain and moves on with his head held high, but when _Jasmine_ bleeds, all he sees is red and Flint barely manages to contain him.

**.: Sickness :.  
**It's funny how they're both born and raised in a city by the ocean, yet Volkner is still prone to sea sickness; it could explain—as Jasmine believes—why he doesn't travel much outside the Sinnoh region.

**.: Melody :.  
**She's humming a melody while freely dancing with her Magnemite and Volkner doesn't have the heart to interrupt her with his surprise visit after silently entering the Olivine Gym.

**.: Star :.  
**The title tied to his name is befitting, even if Volkner disregards it entirely; after all, he's perhaps one of the reasons why Sunyshore is so recognizable…when he isn't causing power outages, that is.

**.: Home :.  
**Often times, he wants to go steady with her, but Volkner holds his tongue before getting ahead of himself, knowing Jasmine isn't ready to call any other place but Olivine City 'home'.

**.: Confusion :.**  
"What are you guys…doing?" Jasmine hesitates to ask, but the blush on her face is undeniable; especially since Volkner and Flint's…_compromising _accident of tangled limbs has 'misunderstanding' written all over it.

**.: Fear :.  
**They cross paths in the middle of the night when Volkner can't sleep (Driftveil City is so _loud_) and Jasmine is overly anxious about tomorrow's match in the PWT, having fears that she'll be a disappointment when the Sunyshore native battles her.

**.: Lightning :.  
**On flash storms, when the Olivine shores are restless and lightning parades through the sky, Jasmine is mesmerized by the sight and her thoughts automatically fill with _him._

**.: Bonds :.  
**When Jasmine comes to visit, it's his Pokémon that end up bonding with her far more than he ever does; and Volkner realizes that he's in an amusing competition for Jasmine's attention (though Volkner always wins the best consolation prizes for being a good sport).

**.: Market :.  
**The PWT and the local marketplace is constantly bursting with energy, but Jasmine knows Volkner misses the laidback nature of Sunyshore as he stares at the forgotten lighthouse on the eastern side of Driftveil City.

**.: Technology :.**  
He has to remember to keep the technical jargon to a bare minimum when he talks about the latest technology, but his excitement gets the better of him and Jasmine giggles when he stops talking in a 'different language'.

**.: Gift :.  
**She's indecisive when it comes to choosing birthday gifts and Volkner's no help in dropping a _serious _hint if he only hums, grins, and then shrugs while saying, "Surprise me, but I hope _you _come with the present."

**.: Smile :.  
**Volkner does whatever he can to see Jasmine smile because his world is much brighter when she's laughing; even if it causes him a bit of momentary embarrassment.

**.: Innocence :.  
**It isn't strange of her to own a romance novel or two; though Jasmine refuses to let Volkner read them when he's curious because…well, she doesn't know how to explain why there are less-than-innocent moments in some of those books…

**.: Completion :.  
**"I am _not _a completionist," Volkner stubbornly states; even though the tools in his hands and the half-finished motherboard on his desk do nothing to back up his argument against Flint and Jasmine as they tease him.

**.: Clouds :.  
**It's difficult to think in a haze of clouds when his kisses are more forward than usual and all she can do is hold him close because she doesn't want him to stop.

**.: Sky :.  
**The night sky causes Jasmine to gasp in awe as they ride to the top of the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel, but Volkner keeps his eyes locked on something more beautiful than a canvas full of stars.

**.: Heaven :.  
**When Volkner takes the time to listen to her—cheer her up when life presses too much on her shoulders—it doesn't matter how small his acts of kindness are; he is heaven-sent.

**.: Hell :.  
**When she's mad at him, he'll return the favor out of pure stubbornness—it's when she says 'I hate you!' for the first time that he feels Hell pulling him under.

**.: Sun :.  
**Volkner plays the sun wherever he goes, attracting attention left and right, so it makes her ponder on why he finds interest in someone like her in the first place.

**.: Moon :.  
**As a child, the moon was his source of comfort after waking from nightmares; so does that mean Jasmine personifies the moon itself?

**.: Waves :.  
**Sometimes she finds herself dozing off at the beach because the ocean waves are so lulling, but Jasmine never worries; not when Volkner is there to lend his shoulder and security.

**.: Hair :.  
**At the end of the day, they have a bit of pillow talk as he buries his face in her hair and hopes that when he wakes the next day, this dream will still continue.

**.: Supernova :.  
**Coming to the Sinnoh region, Jasmine didn't think of experiencing spontaneous things (like a supernova) under any circumstances, but she isn't complaining—Volkner is, and always will be, the best happenstance of her life.


End file.
